


X RATED

by Purifiedgrievances



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purifiedgrievances/pseuds/Purifiedgrievances
Summary: Alfred finally convinced you to make an x rated video together.
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 30





	X RATED

"Come on please!" He clapped his hands together and gave you his signature puppy dog eyes. You stared at him a little frustrated but decided to give in, not because of the puppy dog eyes but because you knew he'd never give up on it. 

"Okay, fine-" Alfred pumped his fist in the air and yelled a, "YES!" at the ceiling. 

"BUT!" He stopped in his tracks and looked over at you. 

"Don't show any of our faces." He nodded his head and walked toward you to give you a kiss. He ran out of the room to grab his camera and came back trying to find a place to put it.

You watched as he roamed around the room for the best angles and decided to leave it on the drawer next to the bed. 

"Should I wear lingerie?" You asked knowing that this was going to be put on one of those porn accounts, and you wanted your body to look pleasing. 

He looked over at you and thought against it at first then changed his mind, "If you want. It's all coming off anyway" 

You blushed at the thought and grabbed a red lacy two piece set and ran to the bathroom to switch into it. You didn't want to be completely naked yet so you threw on one of Alfred's shirts. You walked back out to your bedroom and saw Alfred undressing himself, "leave your glasses on." You preferred him with his glasses on during sex, you didn't know why, but something about his glasses constantly getting foggy and slipping from his face always made you wet. He looked so cute, you couldn't help it.

"No! It's annoying!" He protested. "They always get foggy....and they slip off my face."  
You gave him your puppy dog eyes and he groaned at the sight. 

"Come on please, I'm letting you fuck me on camera." You pout as you teasingly lift your shirt up a little, showing him your pretty red panties. His eyes turned dark with lust from the sight, he decided he couldn't wait any longer and turned the camera on. He turned back to you and pushed you down on the bed, you bounced a little and turned to face him crawling on top of you. He kissed you impatiently and pulled his shirt off you, you broke apart as he threw the shirt aside and laid small kisses down you neck and chest. He stopped at your breasts and kissed in between them then moved his lips onto your right breast and slipped his hand under your lacy bralette. He kissed your nipple through the thin fabric and rubbed the other with his thumb and index finger. You moaned and ran your fingers through his hair as he continued the rhythm for awhile. 

When he felt that he had enough, he placed small kisses down your stomach to your groin. He avoided your vulva and kissed all around your inner thighs and left little love bites on them. You felt your panty dampen by the teasing and moaned, "please-Al-" 

You felt him smile on your skin as he pulled your panties off and finally laid his lips on your clit, you moaned and pulled his hair a little. He grabbed your hands off his head and intertwined your fingers together, you gripped his fingers as he flicked his tongue faster. 

"mmm-fuck-" He let go of one hand and inserted two fingers inside of you, he started slow and steady, curling his fingers when he felt close to your g-spot. You moaned a little louder and gripped your free hand on the bed sheets. He responded to your pleasurable moans and moved his fingers faster in and out of you, wanting you to scream his name, so the people on the other of the camera could hear that you're his. 

"Alfred! Please!" You threw your head back on the bed and felt your toes curl from your oncoming climax, "don't stop-please!"  
He did as told and fingered you through your climax and kissed your clit one last time before climbing on the bed with you. 

You caught your breathe as you felt Alfred lay next to you, knowing exactly what he wanted. You sat up and made your way in between his legs, you saw how erect he was for you and felt your face heat up by the thought. 

You pushed your hair away from your face as you wrapped your mouth around the head of his erection. You heard him moan as you moved your mouth up and down his cock, "fuck-" 

You continued bobbing your head up and down, until you stopped to catch your breathe. You stroked him a bit and kissed the top to the bottom of his shaft then back up to the tip, opening your mouth for him again. You glanced up at him through your lashes and loved what you saw, his glasses started to fog up a little from the heat and his face was now a soft beet red as you pleased him. 

You reached your hand down to his balls and played with them a little as you continued down on his shaft, he loved this.  
"Fuck (y/n)" He moaned as he reached down to grab your hair. You kept at it until you felt him twitch and cum in your mouth, you released him and swallowed his cum. He caught his breath quicker than you did and walked over to the camera to zoom in a little. You sat up and waited for his instructions. 

"Lay on your side." He commanded. 

You did as told and faced the camera laying on your side. You waited for him and smiled as he kissed you before he laid behind you, grabbing your leg up a little as he inserted himself in you. You bit your lip and grabbed the bed sheets as he started moving, you looked up at the camera and wondered if this was as sexy as you thought it actually was. 

"Oh fuck!" You screamed. You turned your head to Alfred's wanting a kiss but got denied when he sped up. You bumped your head into his and laid it beside his, "fuc-" 

He finally read your message and covered your mouth with his, swallowing all the moans you had for him. He gripped your leg tighter as he rammed faster in and out of you, You couldn't stay kissing as you felt him hit your spot with every thrust. 

"Yes! Fuck-" You felt him slow down and halt, as if wanting to save his energy for more. He pulled out and got up to get the camera, "flip over on your back." You obliged and spread your legs for him, he smirked at that and pushed back in.

"Your such a slut for me, baby." You groaned at that and threw your hands to his ass, wanting him to stay in that one spot. He sped up and grabbed the head board of the bed to see if he could go any deeper in you. You moved your hands up to his back and scratched harshly as you felt him go deep with each thrust. Where did all this energy come from? 

"Don't stop-" You moaned. 

The sound of skin on skin got louder and wetter as you kept going. He didn't stop and you didn't know if you wanted him too, it felt too good to pass up. It was as if the camera gave him more energy, since he seemed so excited for it. You looked down at where the camera was and couldn't help but feel more turned on than you already were. 

He had the camera pointed directly down at your entrance and was staring so intensely at the little screen, as he watched himself go in and out of you. You felt yourself becoming embarrassed at the thought of him re-watching it alone and pushed him down onto the bed. He moaned from the sudden loss of heat and looked up at you shocked, until he noticed what you were doing. 

"You can't get enough can you?" You asked, positioning yourself back onto him. He was so shocked with the change in position that he almost forgot to film you slide down on him. You both moaned from the feeling resurfacing back into each other, that you both accidentally moved at the same time, confusing one another, until you laid your palm on his stomach and started moving back and forth on his cock. 

"Fuck-" Alfred mouthed, trying to hold onto your hips as you moved on him. You grabbed his hands and intertwined them as you changed your movements to bouncing up and down on him. 

The camera was long forgotten as it slid off Alfred's stomach and onto the bed. You bit your lip as you felt your climax coming back, you tried going faster but Alfred beat you to it. He wrapped his arms around your hips and pulled you down as he thrust fast in and out of you, never stopping until he came to his climax. Your mouth was shaped into a perfect 'O' but no sound came out of it, until Alfred came down from his climax. 

Both of you stopped moving and sat still connected together, til you caught your breath. Alfred lazily kissed your forehead and slowly pulled out of you. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself-" He gasped. 

You cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss, "It's okay. I want your cum inside of me." 

He blushed at that and pulled you in for another kiss.


End file.
